


For Marin

by Dragon_of_Dreams



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Genre: Angst, Attempt at a More Optimistic Ending, Game Spoilers, Gen, Link's Awakening is Upsetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_of_Dreams/pseuds/Dragon_of_Dreams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	For Marin

The shadow of the Wind Fish's egg loomed over the mountain, swallowing the island like nightmares within a dream. The weight of the darkness crashed down on Link, planting his feet into the depths of the rocky Tal Tal Heights. The boy in green dragged himself on, lifting every step with the metallic chain of destiny and reality keeping him grounded to the world. Link dreaded the final hours he had on this island, working on his way to the final dungeon where the last Instrument of the Sirens resided.

_TSSSK! You don't ssseem to know what kind of island thisss iss... KEEE-HEEE-HEEE! What a fool... KEE-HEE-HEH!_

_OK, listen up! If the Wind Fish wakes up, everything on this island will be gone forever! AND I do mean... EVERYTHING!_

_My energy... gone.... I... lost! But you will be lost too, if the Wind Fish wakes! Same as me... You... are... in... his... dream..._

Link tightened the grasp on his sword, the sword used to slain those monsters. He shook his head, shaking off the words of the monstrous nightmares off his mind. Words that were... they were...

_TO THE FINDER... THE ISLE OF KOHOLINT IS BUT AN ILLUSION._

Why did he..?

_AWAKE THE DREAMER AND KOHOLINT WILL VANISH MUCH LIKE A BUBBLE ON A NEEDLE..._

Why was he...

_CASTAWAY... YOU SHOULD KNOW THE TRUTH!_

Such words spoke the truth. Why was he still following such destiny? Why did he force himself into waking up the Wind Fish, knowing that with each step was one step closer to obliterating the island?

Was he really that selfish? Was he any better than those nightmares? Did it really take destroying an entire civilization to leave?

Link approached a broken bridge. The large gaps between the wooden planks proved impassable for the average adventurer. He took out his hookshot, latching on a crate and launched himself to the other side of the gap. He continued on, freezing when he heard a familiar voice. And the red hair it belonged to.

"Somebody, HELP!" Marin screamed, holding her hands and feet close to herself, trapping herself in a plank between two gaps too far and too dangerous to jump from. She gingerly turned around, careful not to shift her feet away from her center when her eyes landed on the boy in green. "Hey! Link!" she called out, "Some monsters put me up here! What should I do?! I'm afraid of heights!"

Stay there!

Just as before, Link latched on to the next wooden crate, extending his arm and wrapped it around Marin as he approached to the other side with her on his grasp. The two landed to safety, with the rest of the bridge finishing off towards the mountain. Thank the gods for that.

"Yow! That was a surprise!"

He turned his attention to Marin, making sure that—

 _She's just a fragment of a dream,_ the dark subconscious of his mind recalled.

"Link, thank you!" Marin said, apparently missing his internal struggle. But then the long silence afterwards worried him, her eyes spacing out into the ground thinking.

Did she view him as a monster for having these thoughts?

"Say... Link..."

His breath hitched.

"Uhh... I don't know how to say this... But..." Before Marin could continue on a voice called out her name. The two turned to the owner of the voice, Marin's father waving up at them from the mountain.

"Huhn?! Tarin?!" Marin turned to Link, her eyes and mouth widened before lowering herself to a shy whisper. "Uh... Never mind. I... I gotta go!"

Link just stood frozen, their eyes locking once more. For that brief moment Link saw not the fear he'd see towards a monster...

But... _hope?_

_"If I was a seagull, I would fly as far as I could! I would fly to far away places and sing for many people! ...If I wish to the Wind Fish, I wonder if my dream will come true..."_

Link blinked. Marin had been long gone with Tarin from the mountain, leaving him alone with the wind. He turned back to the egg.... its ominous presence somehow... comforting?

What did the owl say once?

_"That girl sang her song in front of the Egg! Her 'Ballad of the Wind Fish' is a song of awakening! Did she actually intend to wake the Wind Fish?!"_

Link gasped. Tightening his grasp on his sword and shield in hand he approached the egg, her melody echoing within the beat of his heart.

That was what Marin saw in him--the hope that shined in her eyes was for him. With strengthened resolution he marched on, the blood of the hero running in his veins.

He wasn't continuing on for himself as he once did from when he arrived on the island. He wasn't doing it because he wanted to destroy the island... although his heart hurt to admit that. No... he was doing it to make her wish come true, regardless of what happened to him. It was for her...

_For Marin._


End file.
